Once upon a time
by WiccaGirl987
Summary: After the war, Hermione must cope with her loss, as well as a surprise admirer...and a wedding? A bit sad and slow at first, but it will pick up. M for sit/lang. COMPLETE FINALLY!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nofin...Le Sigh...wish I did..._

_Prologue_

_Once upon a time, there was a girl . . . Oh forget it. It's been done, don't you think? Besides, it's not really my style. No, my life cannot be summed up using the usual cliches, as it is a very _unusual_ life I am living. Being best friends to the Boy That Lived has made certain of that, I'm sure._

_Not to say my life didn't start out normal enough: loving parents, friends, school, every day normal things. Until my11th birthday, anyway. That day changed every aspect in my life so completely and so suddenly that it was hard to believe it was ever normal. _

_I remember with perfect clarity the shock and thrill of finding out that I, Hermione Jane Granger, was anything but normal. Sure strange things had happened occasionally, such as wishing for something and having it appear in front of me, or simply winning almost every game I had ever played with my friends. But when young, we simply do no think of these things as strange._

_I remember my parent's reaction, first shock, then pride at their daughter's unusual ability. At platform 9 3/4 their last words to me were " Now darling, remember, there has never been a Granger at this Hogwarts place, so make us proud." _

_I was hugged, kissed, and pushed toward the train. Not to make my parents sound cruel, they were just so proud at that moment, and they knew I would do well, and couldn't wait to see the person they knew I would become. But I get too far ahead of myself._

_You might wonder why I right this now, instead of when I am older and have lived more of my life. It seems strange that a 23-year-old should be righting her memoirs, but I have lived through so much in those 23 years that, to me at least, it seems imperative. _

_But then again, I always did fancy writing. I will not bore you with details you already know, or my everyday activities such as teeth brushing and school work, though believe me I could. _

_No I'm here to tell the story of what happened afterwards, the story that, although not nearly as important as the defeat of Voldemort to most people, was so very important to me. This is the story of what happened when there was supposedly no war left to fight, no specific threat, no known enemy._

_Don't get me wrong, just because Voldemort was dead did not mean that his followers disappeared, it would have been easier, believe me. But the main threat was taken out, and generally people felt safe once again. Life was being lived again by so many._

_And yet, fo so many, there was no life left to live. It's strange, I used to never think of those who lived, rather I was stuck on those who had died, feeling somehow I failed them. Neville Longbottom, after finally avenging his parents and killing Bellatrix, was killed by Lucius Malfoy, who was then struck down by Ron. My Ron. _

_It is still strange to me not to be able to look into those crystal blue eyes, to show him something I found amusing, knowing he would enjoy it as well. When he was hit with the Avada Kedavra, sent to him by Voldemort himself, I felt a part of me die as well. I never thought I would recover from that wound, which ripped apart my very heart._

_Harry saw it as well, and I say to this day that it was his final inspiration. It sent him over the edge, past the point of caring, past any point of reasoning.Not that anyone would have tried to reason with him. It gave him the strength he needed to finish it all. Or the rage, depending on ow you look at it. . It was as if everyone else stopped fighting when they saw Harry and Voldemort meet on that field. And it was fate._

_It is funny what grief will do to a person, and I became a person possessed at that moment. I do not remember how many people I sent to their grave after that, nor did I care. It was as if I was watching myself, instead of really living it. _

_That was the worst day of my life, the day that set so many other people free. This story starts now, the day after the Last Day of Terror. If my dear reader would be so kind and turn the page, the interesting part has yet to come . . . _

_Authors Note:_

Ok so, here's the deal; I write a chapter, you review it and tell me if you love it, hate it, dont really care,whatever...

_I then take your advice (as long as it's not too out there) and improve my story, therefore, you like it more and review more, therefore I write more chapters. Repeat as needed._

_LOL!! But seriously, lemme know whatcha think ok??Cause if nobody likes it, I'll just delete it, and the 4 other chapters I already have written...k??P.S... I'm posting two chapters today, cause this one just kinda begs for me to do so..., don't you agree??_

_Love to all...(Now press the button...oh come on you know which one... :-)_


	2. The Day After The End

**Disclaimer: **Still nothing owned here...I wonder if I call Ms.Rowling, if she would let me buy one or two characters from her...

**The Day After The End**

I don't know how long I have been lying there. Minutes, days, months, it doesn't matter. I watch the clouds, rolling by, the world still turning, life still going on. I want to scream at it, "Stop all of you! Have you no respect? ." But what good would that do? He would still be dead.

It isn't as if I am in denial; I know he is dead. I just wish that I could forget it all. But that's what the survivors have to deal with, I suppose. They have to live with life after the end. I knew he would hate to see me this way, losing grip of reality, morning for him. But really, if roles had been switched, he would do the same thing.

My meditation is interrupted by the only person I had let near me since it had happened. I gaze up at Harry, standing above me with a frown on his weary face. He sits next to me and takes my hand in his as I sit up next to him. He looks at me and I can see his worry in his eyes, as well as his pain. I knew I wasn't the only person hurting over this, and after all Harry was Ron's best mate, and then there was Ron's family. But it is different, none of them is his lover. Not that the role belonged to anybody anymore.

'You can't stay here, Hermione. It's not healthy, and he wouldn't have wanted you to sit on this . . . this field of death. Love, he's gone no matter where you are or what you do. He's always going to be with you, in your heart. He'll live through you, so you must get up and go on living."

He's right, and he's always right. Damn him. "Harry, I just don't feel ready to leave him yet. This is the last spot I saw him alive. I just need to feel close to him for a little bit longer. Please, just a little bit longer" I end on a sob.

He looks at me and simply takes me in his arms and holds me when I cry for the first time. After what seems like an eternity, he rises and helps me to my feet. I look on the ground we had been sitting on, and whisper "Goodbye, my love." It was time to look ahead.

We go to the Burrow, not knowing where else to go. It has only been a day after all. People where just now getting home, resting, celebrating, morning. As I walk in the door, the sight of Mrs. Weasley is nearly my undoing.

She is in the kitchen, cooking and talking as if nothing had happened. I can almost believe she didn't know, except I saw Fred in the corner, his eye's red and swollen. Where I went into depression, she went into denial.

Harry goes to sit with Fred, and I walk into the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley, can we talk please?" I ask her from behind. At the sound of my voice, her shoulders slump and she drops the pan she was holding.

"Why him? He was so young! He had his whole life ahead of him and now he's gone. GONE! Tell me it's not true! Tell me my little boy is still here. Please, please, please . . . " she wails, hanging onto me as if I could do the things she wished. If only I could.

" Mrs. Weasley please, stop crying. I don't think I can do this if you continue to cry. It's hard enough to just breathe right now. If I could, I would gladly bring him back. Hell I would even trade places for you. But I can't. He . . . he wouldn't like to see you so upset, please sit down" I say, not quite knowing how to calm her down. She just lost her son, her youngest son.

"Oh my dear I am so sorry. I just cannot imagine never seeing his smiling face again. He was so full of life and such a force of life. My baby. I just want you to know he did really truly love you. So much. He always had, my dear. Now look at this mess I made . . . must clean it you know . . . if I don't keep myself busy . . . I don't know what to do . . . " she said her eyes brimming over.

I can't take it anymore and run out of the room, continuing up the stair and fling myself on his bed. Harry finds me mere moments' later, and simply strokes my back and cries with me.

I don't remember how any of us got through dinner that night, and I don't really remember how I got home. I remember Harry though. Always thinking of me before himself. We stand outside of my flat, and he just looks at me and kisses my forehead before saying "It will get better. It cannot get worse."

Normally Harry wouldn't say things like that, he always felt that they would jinx him, but at rock bottom, how much farther can you actually fall? We said our goodnights and I go in, making my way up several flights of stairs before reaching our . . . MY flat.

I knew I had to do something about my appearance. I hadn't looked in a mirror since two days before, but I knew I was a mess. I go to the bed room and got a pair of soft cotton pants and one of Ron's T-shirts. As I was in the shower I lost it again, then got angry. I never cried this much, and this whole situation made me angry at the whole world. I collapse into bed, and my last thought was on Ron, and his face. The next month is still a blur to me. I don't remember much of it, except that I did not leave my flat once.

And just when I think I am at my limit, with sympathy cards and messages thrown everywhere, it gets better with a knock on the door. Not like it feels like it . . . especially when I see who's behind it.

**Authors Note:**

Same as before...this story needs a lot of r&r...reading and reviewing...(cute huh??)

If you press that little button down there, you get a cookie...no really it'll print from your computer...don't believe me?? Try it...

:-D


	3. The Amazing Ferret Again?

**Author's Note: **Not mine..nu uh...I can dream though...

**The Amazing Ferret...Again?**

"Who's there?" I call. I haven't received any visitors except Harry, and that was most certainly not his knock. I wait for a reply but none come. Impatient and grumpy, I make my way to the door and open it. And could have been knocked over with a feather. Standing in my door way is Draco Malfoy.

"What in the name of Le Fey do you want?" I practically spit at him. I look him up and down, trying to see any battle scars still lingering on him, when my gaze rests on his arms . . . devoid of any markings . . . ANY markings . . . I had always assumed he had taken the Dark Mark . . . it seems I am mistaken. Well there is a first time for everything, I suppose.

"Are you quite through with your inspection, Granger? Or do you need me to turn around for you to inspect my back side too? Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" he asks, his usual smirk in place. He obviously thinks I had gone mental, thinking I was going to let him in my home. Come into my den said the spider to the fly . . . I think not.

"You can take your arrogance and that disgusting smirk to hell with you Malfoy!" I yell, trying to slam the door in his face. But he always was quicker than I. Before I know what to think, he is in the flat with the door closed securely behind him.

"That wasn't very hospitable, Granger. One would think you weren't happy to see me. I'm wounded" he smirks then continues. "Do you actually think I am here because I wanted to visit? Get a grip. The ministry sent me to see if you were still with the living . . . " He looks me up and down, and for a moment I thought I saw pity in those steely, grey eyes. 'Get a grip Granger' I think to myself.

"I'm actually at a loss . . . what do I tell them? Oh sure, you are breathing, but I see no living going on here. What's the matter, poor little girl lose her wittle boy friend" he taunted me, which is really very unwise.

He didn't see me take my wand out of my pocket, it happens so fast I don't even realize what I am doing until it is done. You see, I am one of the lucky few who can do wordless magic... so now that I have a white blond ferret in front of me, I realize my magic must be tied more securely to my emotions than I thought. Huh. Learning experience for all.

The ferret Malfoy biting at my heels, I walk into my bedroom and pick up my two way mirror and call for Harry. He doesn't even waste time in answering me. Instead, he apparates right to my flat, sees me, looks down and spots the ferret, and just starts laughing. I look at him, thinking he must have finally lost it, that the war and the loss we have suffered finally took its toll on him.

"Is that who I think it is 'Mione?" he asks me, wiping tears from his eyes. I finally decide he's ok and that I don't have to send him to St. Mungo's after all, and decide to answer him.

"Well Harry that would depend on who you think it is. If you think it's Ginny, then no you are incorrect. But if by chance, you thought it was Draco Malfoy, then you are very right indeed. Now, he said that the Ministry sent him to check if I was, 'Still with the living' if I remember correctly, which of course, I do. So tell me, do you know what all of this is about?" I ask, my patience wearing thin. I had enough things on my mind, and I really didn't need to add another.

"Well Herms, you haven't been in contact with anybody, myself excluded, in the past month or so. I suppose they were doing just as Malfoy suggested, checking on you. Now that Lupin has taken over as Minister, things are really beginning to look up for us." He looks at me, sees the look of doubt on my face and continues.

"I'm not saying that everything is back to normal or anything, but at least there's order instead of chaos. As to Malfoy, well it seems he fooled us all, this whole time. It seems he decided to take a page out of Snapes' book, and has been working for us this whole time, making himself seem like Death Eater material, when he was really spying on them."

"Are you off your rocker Harry? Who told you something as far fetched as this? How can you believe that this, this slimy git has even an ounce of decency in him, not to mention enough of it to make him do something like that? Do you remember how much he enjoyed tormenting us those seven years? And now you want me to forget them all just because he was _supposedly _working for us? Complete bollocks if you ask me" I finish, trying my hardest not to throw the ferret out of my window. When it saw the look I was giving it, it quickly ran over to Harry, as if for protection.

"You can run but you can't hide for long, Malfoy. You are just lucky you have Harry on your side, or I would have already disposed of you. Coming in here, insulting me and not to mention Ron, I should hex you just on principle. No matter what you _may _have done for the light, there's still too much dark in you, mark my words."

I look at the cowering rodent and quickly reverse my spell, making him return to normal, crouched behind Harry's legs. He quickly stands up and brushes himself off, as if he can still feel the fur on his skin. I try to hide a smile and fail, and of course he noticed it.

"You think it's funny Granger? Do you know what else is funny? That I once thought you to be a level headed, calm person. I see now that you are as hot-tempered as the rest of us. Pity, and you had us all going for it, too." He looks at me through hooded grey eyes, as if trying to appear relaxed. But if you look close enough, you can see his jaw clenched and his fists balled at his sides.

I find myself caught in those eyes, as if drawn to something I think I can see in them, and for a moment, it is as if he and I are the only ones in the room, only things that matter. I quickly blink and shake my head for good measure. Mabey Harry is right; I do need to get out more . . . cross that, at all. I look to Harry, and see him surveying us with a strange look upon his face, which he quickly hides when he finds me looking at him.

"Well "Mione, if you don't need anything else, I am supposed to be meeting Ginny in a few minutes . . . I have an _important question _to ask her" Harry says, his emerald green eyes sparkling their hidden message to me. I quickly realize what he is hinting at and cannot help but run over to him and embrace him; finally, out of all the bad, good has risen above it.

"Oh Harry, how wonderful! Of course I can handle this from here. Give Ginny my love, would you?" I ask, happiness silently spreading through me. For once in a long while, I feel that there are truly good things to live for. And while I knew I wouldn't be able to feel the emotions Harry and Ginny shared for some time, I knew it was still out there. That, plus Malfoy was still around for me to torment. 'Treasure any small gift received',as my mother always used to say.

**Author's note:**

Had a bit of a glitch...but thank you to my two wonderful reviewers...PLEASE press the button...you save a fairy every time you do you know...lol

Ria


	4. Almost Special Magic

**Almost Special Magic**

After Harry disapparates from my flat, silence falls over the two of us, neither of us knowing what to say. I can clearly see remnants of anger on his face, along with wariness, and . . . there it is again, that unlabeled emotion I saw before.

Before I had enough time to figure out what exactly it was, his face abruptly changed and became closed off and remote, once again.

Damn it, and I had been so close to figure it out. It is like it's on the tip of my brain just waiting for me to grasp it.

"So Granger, did you have your fun? Really, the whole 'ferret thing' has been done, don't you think? You couldn't come up with something original? Or did you suffer brain damage from that battle as well?" Draco asks, but his usual coolness _firmly _backin place.

We stand there simply staring at each other, neither one of us sure of what was running between us, but you could almost touch it, it was so thick in the atmosphere. Anger, yes that must be it.

'How dare he insult me again?! Ok so yes I did turn him into a member of the weasel family and all, but one would think he's used to it by now . . . '

That thought alone sent a grin to my face, and I was unable to hide it, had I wished to . . . but I didn't and he knew it.

"That's it you demented muggle born bint, what is so funny? Hmm? What you call my ferret like features, or perhaps the fact that I came here to check on you, and you thank me by transfiguring me into an animal? Or perhaps the fact that you have Potter so far twisted around your finger that it will take years to unwind him? Please, fill me in on your little joke."

"How dare you Malfoy, to come to my home and call me names, insult the dead, and accuse me of being damaged?! I did not ask you to come here, did I? Why can't you learn to keep your damned nose in your own business? Or are you too much like you father and have to butt in on everybody else's lives?" I rant, so angry I didn't even notice the dangerous look that he had fixed on his face. Perhaps I should learn to be more observant . . .

"Too far Granger . . . too far . . . and too late, now . . . " he whispers barely loud enough for me to hear. But I do hear it.

'Trouble ahead' I think, but it is too late. He slowly approaches me, almost as if he's stalking me, and pins me against a wall. He looks at me, his eyes half closed. His gaze then travels down to my lips, then slowly back up to my eyes, which are wide in shock.

And yet, I cannot seem to make myself move, or even protest. I'm far too interested now, having to know what he's going to do next, my heart racing and my blood beginning to heat.

Why he of all people should ignite this response in me, who knows. But ignite it he does, and I want to, no, _have _to know why. And if he feels it too.

"So you think I'm like my father, do you? Do you know what my father would do to a mudblood like you? Can you even imagine the outcome of such an event?" His voice lowers as he continues.

"Do you want to? I can show you. He was never one to be quiet about such things, thinking that raping and torturing innocent women was a sport to be proud of. Would you like me to demonstrate Granger?" he asks as his hands slide from my wrists, which he had pinned on the walls, to rest on my hips. His grip wasn't brutal, but it was firm, and I don't think I could have gotten away. My big mouth really did it this time.

And I know I should feel threatened, after all, when a man like Malfoy offers to show you how his father would torture women, one should be frightened. That is what I keep telling myself as my blood heats up to boiling point, and my skin begins to tingle.

'In for a penny . . . ' I think to myself as I shift closer to him, fully pressing my body against his harder, steely body. There was only one way out now.

"What would he do Malfoy? Would he hit me? Would he force me? Would he make me beg for him to stop?" I lick my lips and bring my mouth to his ears.

"Isn't that what _you _would like to do? Or would you rather have me co-operate with you, help you undress me, and beg for you to fuck me? Is that what you want?" I whisper in a seductive whisper.

I feel the change in his body, feel him relax his grip on my hips, and see his eyes cloud with desire, making them look like a stormy day.

I make my move; pushing him forward with all my strength, and then silently cast a binding charm, so that he is tied up.

"Did you actually think I was going to let you do those things to me, Malfoy? Did you actually let yourself believe for a minute that I wanted you? How could I? You disgust me! Even in school you regarded women as objects, never stopping to think that we have feelings too. Oh yes that's right, we do, and stronger than you could ever imagine."

I walk over to where he is laying on the floor helping him stand and turn the tables around and pin him to the wall. I take my time studying his face, his cool grey eyes, his face etched in barely controlled anger. I was playing with fire, an inferno even, and I couldn't seem to care. I guess that's what you get when you face one of the most powerful and evil wizards known to man, and live to talk about it. Or because I was a Gryffindor, and had too much pride for my own good. Either way I'm pretty much screwed.

" You can only push me too far Granger, before I snap. And you've been pushing me for far too long. This is nine years in the making, and it IS going to happen. I have been watching you without any hope of ever having you, and I can't take much more" he whispers almost gently to me, his eyes looking into mine, as if trying to dig for hidden clues.

As quickly as I had him bound, he had unbound himself and took me into his arms, crushing me to him, burying his face in my hair. It feels like he is trying to inhale my very essence.

Which he might be. Nothing would surprise me right now. If someone told me Voldemort was really my father, I think I would believe it.

"I've waited and watched you, knowing, always knowing I didn't deserve someone like you. My past is tainted with death and destruction, even if not done by my own hand, it is there in my family." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

"I watched you with Weasley, watched him hold you, watched him kiss, watched him love you, and it tore me up inside. Knowing that I wasn't the heartless bastard you and everyone else thought I was, and I couldn't tell you."

He moved his hand from my hair to my face, gently stroking my cheek, almost reverently. "But I can now. Your right here, right now, so close I can smell your delicious scent, touch your amazing skin, and I can't walk away from this. You feel it too, I can tell, it's there between us like our own special magic. Just reach out and touch it, feel it for yourself" Draco said, his eyes digging so deep into mine that I felt as if he was looking into my very soul.

And it scared me. Not just because it was Malfoy I was feeling this for, but because he was right. I _did _feel something, did want it, wanted it so much I could almost taste it, taste him.

And just as I was about to reach for it, one single word tore from my dry, cracked lips and brought everything to a halt : "Ron."

And then, it was _almost _special magic.

Author's Note:

**jw021  
smartone021:** Thanks for reviewing... if only one person reviews each chapter, I'll keep going, k?

I see people are checking it out on the stats, there's over one hundred, so PLEASE review. If you like it, tell me, if you don't, tell me why and I'll try to fix it...k enough pleading...lol

Ria


	5. What I Had Forgotten, And an Engagement

**Author's Note: **I would like to apologize for the whole chapter thing . . . my computer seems to have glitched . . . but I think it's fixed now so read on . . . remember, the character's are not mine . . . :-)

**What I Had Forgotten, And an Engagement . . .**

Draco, who was leaning so close to me, jerked his head back at that word, as if I had struck him. "What did you just say?" he asks, trying his hardest not to lose his control, control that is barely in place as it is.

"Oh Draco, how could I forget Ron? It's only been a month and here I am in some other mans arms, as if I never loved him at all!" I exclaim, tears rushing to my eyes, my hands starting to tremble, as I pull myself away from him.

"How could I betray him this way? Don't you understand what he meant to me? Don't you know how much I loved him? I can't just forget him Draco. I just can't!" I say, my shoulders shaking by now with the force of my sobs.

Draco walks back to me, gently taking my shoulders in his hands, he wipes my tears away.

" Hermione, I'm not asking you to forget him, I could never ask that of you. You loved him and nothing will ever change that. I wouldn't want to even if I could change it. I just want you to give me a chance. Even if it's only as friends at first. Do you think you could do that?" he asks me, and I wish with my whole being that I could just say 'yes'. But it is just too soon.

I steel myself for what is about to happen, and close my eyes. "Draco, I think you should go now."

And in those seven words, it feels as if I am alone in the room, his withdrawal was that tangible.

He releases me and walks to the door, only stopping to look back at me once, before he opens the door.

And this look is filled with grief and pain, and a silent question, "Are you certain? Please just let me stay." But the look I give him in return says one thing and one thing only, "Leave."

I collapse after he leaves, feeling like I betrayed Ron, and for being attracted to Malfoy. I simply sit on the sofa and cry until I pass out. At some point that night, I drag myself to my bed and sleep until 10:00 the next morning. And was awakened by a knock at the door.

It was Harry and Ginny, coming over to announce their engagement. Harry immediately notices something is wrong, though he waits until Ginny makes their announcement and I congratulate them. It is truly a miracle that these two people stayed together through so much, and their love survived it all.

Ginny excuses herself after a few moments, and walks to my kitchen. Harry pulls me aside and sits with me on the sofa. " 'Mione, what's the matter? Did something happen yesterday after I left? Did he hurt you?" he asks, the last question coming out more anxious then the previous two.

"Oh Harry, the things he said, the things he did . . . the way he made me feel. I forgot Harry, I forgot! How could I? But I did, and it's all because of him!" I reply, knowing that I didn't make much sense, but I had to get it out of me.

Harry takes me into his arms and just holds me while I cry. Ginny reentered the room and came rushing over, asking me what was the matter. Harry briefly tells her that it has something to do with what happened to me and Malfoy yesterday, though he doesn't know the details.

"Hermione, does it have something to do with him being in love with you?" Ginny asks a bit hesitantly. I look at her face and see the worry for me, but also, embarrassment, and I find myself wondering what she has to be embarrassed for, after all he's not in love with her.

I pull away from Harry and nod my head at Ginny, and you see her mentally prepare herself for what she is about to say.

"Well I only asked because the strangest thing happened yesterday. You know that I work at St.Mungo's" she began, and when I nod my head again, she continues. "Yesterday, Draco comes storming in, right up to me, demanding to talk to me. I took one look at his face, and couldn't find it in me to deny him, so I led him to my office and started to offer him something to drink, but was cut off by him. He asks me if there is anything I can give him to make him forget a certain event or person. Well of course there is, but I can't just go around handing these out, there are laws you know."

She takes a deep breath and clears her throat, then continues.

"He then asks me if I can give him something to ease a broken heart, and again, I just cannot give this out, as it is so powerful, if too much is taken, it can kill him. So I told him I was sorry but there was really nothing I could do for him, then daring to push him further, I ask him why he needed such potions, and he looked me in the eyes and said "Because I let a mudblood mean to much to me, but it seems she is still stuck on her dead boyfriend!" and with that he stormed out just the same way he had come in."

When Ginny had finished this remarkable tale, she looked at me with sympathy, and tears, in her eyes.

"He meant you, didn't he 'Mione?" Harry asks me, almost as if he is afraid of the answer.

I wiped my tears away and cleared my throat, my hands grabbing at each other, before I answer.

"Yes Harry, I would imagine so. You see, he told me he had been watching me for nine years, and that he had watched Ron and me and how he hated knowing that he could never have me, because we all thought he was just like his father. And when I called him his father's son, he nearly hit me. I'm sure of it. I don't think he loves me, but I am sure his is obsessed with me, and it frightens me."

"Well you would never know he felt that way about you, by the way that he treated you. I remember him being so cruel to you Hermione. It appears he's a better actor than any of us would give him credit for" Ginny says, holding my hand tightly between hers.

"I just don't know what to do, guys. I'm not ready for something like this, and even if I was, I still can't think of Malfoy as anything other than the cold-blooded bastard that he was. I don't know if I ever will."

I look at the two of them, so clearly in love with one another, and cannot bear to bring them down even farther than I already have.

"Now, no more tears or worries or doubts. This is a happy occasion. You two are getting married! I can't believe it! You two are so good for each other, and I'm so happy for both of you, and im so happy I'm here to see it" I say, steering the evening back in the right direction. We spent the rest of the night telling stories of each other from when we were in school, and comparing notes about how the rebuilding of Hogwart's was going.

We never mentioned Ron or Draco again, and when they finally left and I fell into a deep sleep, I dreamed I was running as fast as I could, running away from something, and when I turned to see whom it was, I saw Ron's face, which dissolved into Draco's.

**Author's Note:**

Many thanks to my reviewers : **Alexandra 90 and** **Angela**, it means a lot to me that you reviewed!! Hope you like this chapter, and the next one is almost done, just putting finishing touches on it!!!!

Ria


	6. I Never Knew Ice Could Get So Hot

**Author's Note:** Bonjour, Mon Amours! Lol! Thanks for checking this out . . .

Still not mine, it's just play time for me . . . **Can you believe the title for book 7??? It's soo awesome and I cannot wait til it comes out!!!!!**

**I Never Knew Ice Could Get So Hot . .** .

I have gone five months without seeing him. Or hearing from him. Not that I'm counting. I mean, why should I do that? It's not like I've started to dream about the haunted look in his silver eyes, or miss the feel of his hands on me. I told him to leave, and it was the right decision. And if I keep telling myself this, mabey I'll start to believe it.

I roll over in bed and stare at the ceiling, knowing I had to get up and get ready. Today Ginny was taking me to Madame Malkin's to find robes for her wedding. After a few more minutes I finally drag myself out of bed and go to the bathroom, take a shower and put on an older pair of jeans and a hunter green knitted jumper, and a pair of worn sneakers. After securing my hair in a French braid, I pull my black cloak on and apparate to Diagon Alley.

I arrived early, so I decide to walk around a bit, and of course, I find myself in front of Flourish and Blotts. 'Oh what the heck?' I think to myself and stroll in, picking up anything that catches my eye. Unfortunately, I'm so engrossed in the book in my hand, I don't notice the person standing in front of me, so as I walk with my face in the book, I run right into . . . _"Draco?"_

"Hermione. After all this time, I should think you would know better than to walk around with your nose in a book. Though I don't suppose you could help it; that's one of my favorites, too" he says, trying to keep his tone light and neutral, but I hear the slight tremor in it, choosing to ignore it.

"Hello Draco. So sorry to bump into you like that. You know me" I say, focusing my eyes somewhere on his chin. It's not that I'm afraid to meet his gaze. I'm just not dumb enough to do so.

"Yes, I do know you, perhaps better than you realize" his voice was low and warm, and it makes my skin tingle. He looks anxiously down at my face, trying to meet my eyes. It seems like he's trying to decide something. And then he does.

"Hermione, why have you been avoiding me? I mean, I haven't seen you in more than five months, and I was beginning to worry about you. Do you hate me some much for what happened last time I saw you?" He asks quietly, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves.

"I wasn't avoiding you, Draco, I have just been very busy, with helping Ginny and Harry with the wedding, helping the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and volunteering at St. Mungo's, I haven't had much free time, you know. Besides, I wouldn't even know where to avoid you at. I don't know where you work, where you live, where you go to relax, so how could you say I was avoiding you?"

"You could know the answers to those question, if you really wish to 'Mione. I'm not keeping my whereabouts or habits a secret from anyone, especially from you. You should know that by now." He sighed and decided to change the subject . . . for now.

He looks me up and down, from my worn sneakers, to my braided hair, taking in every detail before he continues.

" You look well, at any rate. Last time I saw you, the bags under your eyes seemed to take permanent residence, and you had no color, and no spark in those eyes of yours."

"But _how_ are you? Honestly? And don't give me 'fine', or 'well' or 'super'. I want an honest answer. How are you, how have you been?" he asks, as if his life depends on my answers.

Honestly, you would think he was in love with me. 'Steady Granger, he never did say that' I think to myself.

"Well Draco, as you can plainly see for yourself, I am quite well, thank you. And before you interrupt me, I know what you meant. I am ok, really. It gets easier every day. I actually smile sometimes, now. How's that for progress?" I ask, a tiny grin playing on my lips even now.

"That's better. Same cheeky know-it-all I admire so much. I think this calls for celebration . . . what do you say to having lunch with me? And before you interrupt me" he starts, turning my words back on me "it's a public place, plenty of people about, and it's a beautiful day so you know it's only going to get more crowded as the day progresses, so please just say yes" he says, as if daring me to argue with the very valid points he makes. It's so good to have an honest excuse on my side.

"As lovely as that sounds, I actually have plans for this afternoon, and this evening for that matter, so it looks as if I shall have to take a rain check, doesn't it? Don't owl me, I'll owl you, right? Pity, I should run into you on the one day I'm busy. Well, I'm going to be late, and I really should get going. Nice to see you again Draco, bye" I rush, trying to push past him, but of course failing to do so. Damn him and his Quidditch player reflexes.

He grabs my elbow as I try to walk past him, and he pulls me into what looks like a storage closet; books and crates everywhere and dust, so much dust. Learn a cleaning charm for Ptolemy's sake.

I know what's coming, what he's going to do, but I can't seem to find it in myself to stop him. I've run from him for long enough. It's time to see what is really between the two of us.

His hands were resting on my hips, and he pulls me so we touch from head to toes, and brings one hand slowly, oh so slowly up to the base of my neck. He plays with my hair, and brings his head down so his forehead rests on mine. His breath washes over my face, soft and warm, and I can't seem to get close enough.

He's breathing quickly and deeply, and his heart is beating a mile a minute, I can hear it. Or is that my heart? Who can tell, and really, at this point, who cares? I make the first move, angling my head so I can look in his eyes, putting my hands on his upper arms for support.

"Draco, what is happening to us?" I whisper so softly I don't think he hears me. But it seems he does. He takes my face into his hands, rubbing my cheeks gently with his slightly calloused thumbs.

"This feeling is nothing new to me 'Mione; it's been my companion for so long now, it was the only thing I could depend on. It just seems miraculous to me that you feel it too. And there's so much more if you would only let me show you . . . let me show you . . . " he trails off as his gaze rests on my lips and seems to lose all thought and common sense and does something that is really very unforgivable; he kisses me.

And it is not just a silly little kiss one gives to a friend. This kiss dominates and crushes, devouring my lips and leaving me no choice but to feel and experience this incredible moment, before I fight back.

I quickly open my mouth for him, giving him further access to me, trying to pull him into my very being it seems. He plunges his tongue in, delving in with no reservation, and asking for none. I have never even dreamed about kisses such as these, have only read about them in those silly romance novels' mother used to buy.

I fight back with my own tongue and teeth, sucking on his tongue then biting it gently, then not so gently as thing progress. He buries one hand in my hair, pulling my head back to grant him further access, the other hand on my lower back pulling me closer to his . . . excitement.

I pull at his shirt, trying to tear it off without much luck, and pull away to try and unbutton it. Unfortunately, this seems to bring Draco out of his haze, and he takes my hands in his.

"No Hermione, this is neither the time nor place. Just remember this moment next time you try to blow me off" he says before he fixes his shirt and with one last long look, walks out of the closet, leaving me alone with only my thoughts for company. My very loud and obnoxious thoughts. That I can't seem to shut up. Damn him.

I try to fix my hair and clothes, but I don't have much luck. When Draco decides to muss you up, he does a superb job. I do my best, thinking of all the questions Ginny is bound to ask me, and head out of the closet, ignoring the looks of the customers and head straight for Madame Malkin's.

It seems Ginny is running late, thankfully, so I sit on a bench in front of the shop, fighting with my conscious and my hormones. One I can shut up fairly easily, the other, not so much. 'How dare he get me all wound up just to prove a point? We'll see if I ever let him do that again' I think, trying to rationalize everything as usual, and then get fed up with myself. I didn't let him do that. In fact, I had no control over that situation at all, just as he had wanted.

Eventually Ginny shows up, and either doesn't notice my disheveled appearance, or doesn't want to bring it up and hurt me, but either way she just grabs my arm and pulls me into the shop. Then another and another and another, until they all seem to blur together.

But as busy Ginny and are I shopping that day, my mind keeps wandering back to how his eyes looked before he left, I can't help but thinking "I never knew ice could get so hot."

**Author's Note:**

Hey hope you like it . . . this is one of my favorite chapters . . . don't know why but it just is . . . lemme know whatcha think! Reviews are like kisses...the more there are the better...lol

Ria


	7. Admitted Attraction

**Author's Note: **LALALA NOT MINE! Sorry, felt like singing there . . . lol . . . (thanks for the reviews . . . keeps me writing you know . . . )

**WARNING:** There is some content in this chapter only suitable for 17 and over. So if you're not 17 and over, PLEASE SKIP THE END, OK? You're not missing anything vital. Promise.

**Admitted Attraction To The Enemy**

After so much shopping in one day, it is only fitting to relax and unwind with a bottle or two of wine and conversation, just sitting in front of a fire. Well that's my opinion anyway. Ginny and I sit in my flat in front of my fireplace drinking and talking; about everything really. The wedding is the main subject of course, but we also talk about the rebuilding of Hogwarts being almost finish, and how the last of the wounded from the Last Battle were at least at home now, if not recovered.

We talk about former classmates, and where they are now, and of course she brings Draco up. Asking if I have seen or heard from him lately. Well of course my face colors and I look down, taking a sip of wine before I answer her.

"Well actually Ginny, I saw him today before you met me at Madame Malkin's. I arrived early and decided to wander around and see what's new, and of course I had to go to Flourish and Blott's to see if they have any new books in. I mean, it IS just next door after all. And you know how I can get absorbed in books. So I didn't see him and walked into him" I say, trying not to give any clue as to what had happened between us.

"And? What happened? What did he say? I mean, the last time you saw him didn't you kick him out of your flat? I cannot believe he would have taken that too well" Ginny murmured, trying not to push me too hard for the answers she sought. But I knew her well enough to know she was anxious to here what I had to say.

Now, do I lie and say nothing happened, that we just chatted idly for a few minutes then parted, or do I surrender the truth and see her reaction? Choices, choices. That is until my conscience wins out. Damn the nuisance.

After a moment I tell her what had occurred in the stock room, and for a moment she just stares at me, until I begin to get nervous. After what seems like an eternity though, a huge grin breaks across her face, and she starts to laugh!

"Well I don't see what so funny Ginerva. I see no humor in this situation at all! Don't you think it was rather rude of him? I mean, to accost a person like that, then to try and say it was to teach me a lesson, when I know for a fact that he enjoyed it too! That takes a lot of nerve for him to try and fool me."

"Herms, don't you think your over-reacting just a touch? I mean, if the kiss didn't mean that much to you, why are you so angry about it? It was just a kiss, after all. From the supposed enemy, too. He's just being a git as usual, right?" She asks me, a doubtful look on her face. She knows the answer to that, but it seems like she's determined to make me admit it. Well I just won't, and she can't make me . . .

"Right Ginny, just a kiss from an old acquaintance. Nothing more, nothing less. And if he ever tries to pull that again, I'll hex him from here to Tahiti in no time flat, you just see if I don't. Now enough about him, what else do you have to do as far as wedding preparations?" I quickly change the subject, and Ginny goes along with it thankfully.

Ginny leaves my flat at about three in the morning, after helping me consume both bottles of wine and a whole large pizza. What's a girls night out without the splurging, right? I go about tiding up the place, find Ginny's scarf that she apparently forgot, throwing paper napkins out and washing the wine glasses by hand to give me something to do instead of sitting there thinking. I don't like the direction my thoughts have been taking me.

As I get ready to turn out the lights in the living room, I hear a knock on my door. Thinking it was Ginny returning to get her scarf, I simply open the door without bothering to ask who's there. And swear at myself for doing so.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask unable to hide the annoyance in my voice. Honestly, couldn't he just bugger off as was suggested so many times in our past? Men.

"What a way to answer the door Granger. A simple 'Who"s there?' would have sufficed." He said, grinning that damned grin of his. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in, or do I have to stay out in the hall all night?" he drawled, looking at me as if he had all the time in the world to do just that.

Well he might think he had all night, but if he truly believed that, he had another thing coming. Well I like to think he did anyway.

"And just what makes you think I want your company after what happened today, Malfoy? Our last meeting was hardly endearing, and you wearing less then charming as usual. You think you're so special that your above me being angry with you?" I ask, not particularly angry. More like amused. I will never get tired of giving him a hard time.

"Endearing no, temperature rising, yes. Come on, you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did and you know it. I could feel it in the way you returned my kiss and the way your body responded to mine."

At those words I reach out and pull him quickly into my flat and slam the door shut. Honestly, my neighbors were bad enough as it was, they did not need that kind of fuel for the fire. I would never hear the end of it.

I walk over to the sofa and sit exactly I the middle of it and glare at Draco when it looks like he's coming over to sit next to me. Instead, he chooses the chair right next to the sofa. He's learning after all. Who would have guessed?

"So, I ask again, what do you want? I think you pretty much covered everything this morning, don't you agree? And believe me, you were perfectly clear. So what else is there to say? I get it." At the doubtful look on his face I continue.

"No I really do. You're attracted to me and have been for a little while now, hiding it by shooting nasty looks and cruel words. And yes, I admit I do find myself attracted to you, and I did enjoy kissing you." At these words a smug look settled on his face. Too bad I wasn't finished.

"But that's all there is between us: physical attraction. Period, end of sentence" I say, almost as if I'm trying to convince myself of this as well. Not that I am. I believe every word I'm saying. Sure.

"Hermione, I cannot believe you just said that! Honestly, how thick can a genius be? I'm not just attracted to you, you minx. It's more than that. It's a living, breathing thing that consumes my very soul. I l. . . . " he starts before I cut him off.

"Stop! Stop right there. No more. I will not hear it. I _canno_t hear it. Not from you, Draco. It's too much and much too soon. And that's assuming I'll ever be ready to hear such confessions from you. I wouldn't hold my breath, if the situation was reversed" I say, my hands shaking and glad that I was sitting. I don't believe my legs would support me at the moment.

He gets up from the chair and comes to kneel in front of me, taking my shoulders in his big warm hands. He simply stares at me for what seems like an eternity before he pulls me into his arms. I hold myself stiff, until I fell him run his hands up and down my back, relaxing my muscles.

We sit like this, with him just holding me, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Gradually he lessons his hold on me and brushes my hair back from my eyes.

"I love your hair. So long and wild and free, as if it has a life of it's own. It has such spirit, _your _spirit, the same spirit that first drew me to you" he says in a voice almost as smoky as his eyes. I see him look down so that I cannot see into those eyes, and then he continues.

"Hermione, I understand that this is all out of the blue for you, and that it takes time to adjust to something like this, but I want you to know that I'm willing to wait. For as long as it takes until you believe in me, and are willing to give this a go. For you, I'd wait a lifetime. And sometimes it seems like I have waited that long. Just please promise me you'll at least think about it. Give me a chance, please. I'll always be here for you, no matter what" he says, almost whispering the words.

And that does it. All of the pain and loss I had been holding in away from everyone rushes out, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. If he had chosen any other words to tell me, it might not be so bad. But it is **bad.**

I had been so strong, had needed to be for everyone else that I had blocked everything else inside me, had only remembered by dreaming. But at those word, he has the power to make me remember and feel. The faces, the names, the horror and the pain, all of it comes rushing back to the surface of my memory. I'm lost in a sea of despair with nobody to hold onto . . . but then I see him.

"They're all gone Draco! And nobody knows what I go through in my sleep, in my dreams. They all haunt me, all of those faces, good or bad. And then I see Him." By the look on his I can guess he thinks I mean Voldemort. Not quite.

"I'm running from him as if my life depends on it, but when I turn around, Ron's face dissolves into yours, Draco. I cannot forget the sight of his lifeless body lying there. He looked as if he was just laying there, staring at the sky. He always loved that, you know. He was something of a dreamer, always thinking about how great things could be. But his eyes were glazed over and unseeing, lifeless. I remember thinking about how he could never look at me with those eyes filled with love again. Ever. His arms were cold, could never hold me to him again. He had so much life, damn it! It's not fair! He was a truly good person, one of the few. The one person who loved me, truly loved me with all of his soul, was torn from me when I needed him the most" I sob, unable to control myself, unable to stop the words that are spilling from my mouth.

I look at Draco, notice the tears in his own eyes, the helpless look on his face. But none of it matters right now. He has released something inside of me, and now must deal with the consequences. Whether he likes it or not.

"He told me he would never leave me, that when it was all over he'd take me away from all of the death and harshness surrounding us. That we would get married and grow old and feeble together. Damn him! I needed him!" I cry out, starting to lash out the only way I could; I begin hitting Draco with my fists, not angry with him, but at the whole situation.

"Shhh love, it's going to be ok. Your right, it's not fair, but nobody ever said it was going to be, did they? Hermione, he IS gone, they are ALL gone, they're all dead, but 'Mione, can't you see that you're still here, that I'M still here? I'm here in front of you if you would only reach out to me. Please Hermione, you need to reach out to me. I need you . . . "

Our tears mix together, neither of us noticing anything besides each other. He stares at me with such a look of want and need, that I'm fascinated by it. Damn him for being the stubborn bastard that he is, and damn the world for its cruel ways. For going on when all I wanted was for it to simply stop.

None of it mattered anyway. Not right now. Whether it was right or wrong, good or bad, I grasp his face and him to me roughly, needing to be harsh and cruel. I kiss him hard, biting his lips and tongue, tearing at his hair with my shaking hands. He seems to understand what I'm feeling, what I need, and simply allows me to continue ravishing him.

He kisses me back just as hard as I kiss him, tearing my shirt over my head and throwing it somewhere across the room. He looks down and sees that I'm not wearing anything underneath it and his eyes become molten silver. He takes my nipple into his mouth and sucks hard, running his thumb over the other, pulling and plucking, taking me higher and higher with each touch.

I push him back so that he's laying flat on the floor and so that I'm straddling him. I rip open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, and pull it off of him. Starting at his neck, I kiss, lick and suck my way down his chest and stomach until I reach his belt. I quickly unbuckle it and pull it thru the loops, and toss it somewhere behind me.

Now for the pants. Never thought I'd be trying to get into Malfoy's pants. Isn't life full of surprises? I reach for the button and struggle with it; it seems there is too much strain on it . . .

After a few minutes I get the damned things off and pull them down, suddenly stopping as I do so.

And start laughing uncontrollably. Green and silver striped silk boxers. Who would have guessed? He takes advantage of the situation to stand up and throw me over his shoulder, making his way to my bedroom. He opens the door, throws me on the bed and slams the door shut before coming over to join me on the bed.

"Now 'Mione, I know that this is all happening because you need comfort right now, and I'm here, but you don't have to go thru with it, you know. If you ask me to stop now, I will. Just say the word" he says, looking deeply into my eyes, allowing me a rare glance inside of him.

"No Draco, I want this. Not because I need someone right now, or because I have an itch I can't quite scratch, but because I want **you**" I reply. Honestly, the man chooses this exact moment to become noble after a lifetime of taking advantage of people? Talk about bad timing. He pulls me to him, and just lies' with me on the bed for a while, just holding me.

_Now, I'm sure you can all guess what happens after this. Do I really need to spell it out for you? Let's just say it was the most magical moment, the moment I truly admitted my attraction to the enemy._

**Author's Note:**

Ok so I wasn't sure how far I should take this, so I ended it there. But in the future (and yes there will be times like this in the future) if you want to see something more, or different, let me know and I shall see what I can do, ok? I hope you all like this chapter, a bit dramatic I will admit, but yummy too. Well I think so at least. And sad. I'm woman enough to admit to crying a bit when I wrote the Ron part. I didn't get the exact feeling I wanted, but that was the first time I had to write about the death of a specific person, ya know? K reviews pleasey? I'll love you forever!!!!!!!!

Ria


	8. The Morning After And A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

Nothing belongs to me . . . except the twisted desire to see Hermione and Draco make out in front of Ron in the REAL Harry Potter books . . . that's what he gets for making her wait so long . . . well that's what he _should _get anyway . . .

Just to let you all know, the story makes a bit of a time jump at one point, but you find out when it is ok? Had to do it to keep the story on track . . . Hugs

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Morning After . . . And Finally, A Wedding

I woke up the next morning, disoriented, stiff and hung-over. What a wonderful combination. I try to sit up and discover my left arm is pinned by something warm and solid. I look over and see a very large, very male, very _naked_ Draco, pinning my arm beneath him. Bugger.

I blink a few times and shake my head, trying to clear my mind from my sleepy thoughts. And then I remember it all. Everything that had happened the night before. All the things that were said and done. The whispered words of passion, the muffled cries, the absolute peace of afterwards. It had been a piece of heaven, simply being with him all night.

But with the dawn, it is no longer the night where magic is created, where fantasies are unleashed, where consciences are hushed. Instead, it is the morning after. The morning you either revel in or regret over what had occurred before.

I quickly pull my arm out from under him and stand up, pulling the blanket with me, trying to make my way to the bathroom as quietly as possible. Apparently he is a light sleeper, though. As I reach my hand out to turn the knob on the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder, turning me around.

Draco stands there, one hand on me, the other tunneling through his hair, as if trying to regain his bearings, trying to remember everything. Been there, done that. It seems he recalls our actions of the previous night, because his face softens and relaxes, and he pulls me to him, so close I can feel his stubble on my cheeks. He starts rubbing my back, trying to relax me, but in vain this time.

I pull away, and try to break free of his grasp, only to have him pick me up and drop me on the bed, falling over on me so quickly I have no time to respond until he's already on top of me.

He brushes my hair out of my face and places a light kiss on my forehead. He seems to be taking every aspect of my face to memory, he is staring at me so hard.

"Hermione, last night was . . . I have no words. Mind blowing. Perfect. A once in a lifetime experience. The way you opened up to me, telling me things I'm sure you've never told another soul, and then when we were making love, every move, every touch, every word, was just magic. Tell me you felt it too, love" he says, his face alight with happiness.

"Oh Draco, last night was _wrong!_" I moan, tears starting to form as I turn my head to the side, away from his piercing silver stare.

I can feel him staring at me, though I keep my head turned to avoid his gaze. I know what I would see in his face anyway. Why put myself through it if I don't have to? Coward.

"What do you mean wrong? How can you even think that? After all we went through last night, how could you lay there and say that to me? If it didn't feel right, you should have just told me to leave, like you've done before. It wouldn't be the first time, and that way you would have never lead me on. Look me in the eyes and tell me last night was a mistake! Look at me, damn it!" he yells, shaking my shoulders in his fury, as if trying to shake sense into me.

I look up into his face, see his pain and confusion, and wish with my whole being that I could say what he wants to hear and mean it, but I just _can't._ It would be a lie.

"Draco, I'm not saying last night wasn't special, or that it wasn't magic, but it was still wrong. I know how you fell about me, I knew it last night, and I still let you sleep with me. I should never have given you any hope that we could ever be together in any other way. It just can't happen. Don't you see how wrong we are for each other? I'm down to earth, bookish, and right now, I'm more than a bit lost. But you, you're adventuresome, full of surprises and know where you are and where you're going. Complete and total opposites of each other. We would never even last a day together like that. Can't we just agree that last night was what it was, and part on friendly terms and let things go back to how they were before?" I ask, knowing that there was no chance of this happening, but I had to ask anyway.

"Hermione, you have stolen my heart, without any chance of me ever recapturing it. No chance, and no want to recapture it. You may as well keep it, it would do me no good in its present condition, anyway. Just remember, the next time you feel alone and lonely, with nobody left to turn to, stay the hell away from me unless you mean it" he said before he pushed himself off of me, standing and gathering his clothes up, before taking out his wand and apparating out of my flat, leaving me feeling more alone than I had in such a long time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is it, Ginny! Your wedding day! And what a glorious day it is too. The Gods themselves seem to be congratulating you with this perfect day they have created. And what a lovely bride you make!" Mrs. Weasley exclaims, her eyes filling with tears as she gazed at her only daughter, standing in her snowy white gown, radiant and nervous.

I stand behind Ginny, smoothing out the last of the wrinkles in her veil. I cannot believe it had been a year since Harry had proposed to Ginny, and they are finally getting married. But here we are, in the tent that is serving as a dressing room for us, as it is an outside wedding. It took months of preparation and careful planning, but here we are.

When Ginny moves over to her mother for a last go over on her hair, I gaze at myself in the mirror Ginny had been standing in front of. I critically take in my curly brown hair, hanging long and free down my back, my ice blue dress, designed especially for me by Ginny herself. Being made of honor means you get some special privileges after all.

I let my mind wander and think of the day Ginny had ordered this dress, letting my mind settle briefly on Draco, and on that magical night we had shared. I have not seen or heard from him since then, except once, at The Leaky Cauldron. I had stopped in to pick up a few cases of butter beer and fire whiskey for the wedding, and saw him draped over a tall leggy blonde, dancing so close you couldn't tell where one body started and the other ended. At my gasp of surprise, Draco had looked up to see me standing there, a hooded look coming over his face as he shot me his wicked smirk. I just turned and walked out, not looking back.

After that, I had put him out of mind as best I could, which at the time was easy as Ginny needed more and more help planning the wedding and getting everything in place at her and Harry's new flat. Now standing in front of the mirror, I allowed myself to think of him, to remember what it had felt like to lie in his arms all night. To tell the truth, I miss him. Him and his soft husky laugh, his quiet voice, the wicked gleam he got in his eyes before doing something bad . . . or good, depending on how you look at it . . .

Six more months gone, months I can never get back. Would I want to? In some ways, they had been good for me, and in other ways, they had been miserable. Funny how life can be like that. I'm still confused about him, and what exactly he means to me. He is a mystery to me. He claims he loves me, then practically shags a girl in a bar two months after our night together. Perhaps I am just being naive. Why shouldn't he move on with his life just because I'm confused? After all, wasn't I the one who told him we could never be?

I am jerked abruptly back to reality by Ginny shaking my shoulder lightly and calling my name. I turn around to face her, and notice the worried look on her face. She has been my savior, really. Her and Harry both. I don't even want to think about what my life would be like without them.

"Hermione, are you all right? It's about time, you know. I can't march til you do. Well, I suppose I could, but it would be more a tad odd, don't you think?" She asks, a silly grin playing at her lips.

That Weasley grin.

"Of course I'm all right Ginny; just thinking about the time you told me you had a crush on Harry, but you didn't know how to tell him. Remember how silly and young we all used to be. It seems like just yesterday the four of us were heading to Hogsmeade on double dates, laughing when Harry and Ron would get into an argument about Quidditch or wizards' chess, and just being young. And now here you are, all dressed up and waiting to walk down the aisle . . . I just cannot help but thinking that life has a funny way of getting you where you're supposed to be. I want you to know that I love you and Harry so much, and that you ARE my family, and I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so happy for you, Gin" I say, my voice breaking and trying my hardest to control the tears that want to fall.

"Oh Hermione, I love you too. You are the sister I never had. If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, right? No matter what. Come on now, let's cheer up. Today's the day I marry the man I love more than anything on this earth! You first, Herms" Ginny said, using her childhood nickname for me. She rarely used it anymore, but when she does, I always smile.

"Yes, come on girls, if you keep this up much longer, I'll be more of a mess than I already am" Mrs. Weasley says as she ushers me forward. I take a deep breath and walk out of the tent, out into the brilliant sunshine, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. I look straight ahead as the music starts, and walk my way slowly up to Harry, hugging him as I reach him.

As I made my way up, it seems Mrs. Weasley snuck up to her seat, for as I glance to Mr. Weasley and the Weasley's row, I notice her looking expectantly toward the tent. When the wedding march sounds, all eyes turn to the tent, and you hear a few gasps as Ginny steps out of the doors(well flaps, but doors sound better . . . ) And into the light. She looks radiant, glowing, beautiful. Her luminescent red hair is caught up on her head in curls, with pearls strung in throughout, and her veil falling halfway down her back. Her gown, made of the purest white silk you could ever lay eyes on, seems to absorb the sunlight and makes it seem like her skin is as bright as the sun itself.

I look to Harry, and see tears in his eyes, and I nearly lose it myself. When she finally reaches Harry, they clasp hands, and it seems as if they are the only two people in the world, and they only have eyes for one another. Eventually the ceremony ends, with many a tear shed may I add, and the couple makes their way back down the aisle, into Ginny's tent.

The wedding guests slowly make their way over to congratulate Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and mingle or leave. I see a few familiar faces from school and make my way over to them, standing and gossiping for a while, catching up with people I had not talked to since the last day of school, a little over a year ago.

I excuse myself and walk over to the refreshment table, grabbing a butter beer, and taking a sip before scanning the crowd. I see that Harry and Ginny and emerge from the tent and are surrounded by a group of well wishers, laughing and smiling, holding hands. Did I once feel that way about another person? It was so long ago now, and it feels like ages. Shutting myself away from the rest of the world probably didn't help, but it was the only thing I could do to cope with my loss.

I sigh and take another sip, enjoying the way the liquid cools my throat as I swallow it. It was a rather warm day, as it usually is in August. I go to take another sip when I feel a hand on my arm, and I turn around, surprised by whom I see standing there.

"Oliver Wood? Is that you? It has been ages since the last time I saw you! How are? I hear you got a contract with the Chudley Cannons. How is that going for you?" I ask, firing question once after another, surprised to see him after all this time. Honestly, it had been since my 6th year, and he had come to Hogwarts to talk to Prof. Dumbledore.

"Hello Hermione. It's good to see you too, and yes it is I. Being on The Cannons is wonderful, I truly love my job, and I am doing well. As it appears, are you. You look great, Mione. Who would have thought, the bushy haired know-it-all would turn into such a pretty woman. Not to say that you were ugly when you were younger . . . that is . . . what I mean to say is . . . " he stutters, at a loss for words to fix his mistake. He's lucky I always did like him.

"Don't worry about it Oliver, I know what you mean. Now tell me what you have been up to" I say, steering the conversation back onto safe ground.

We stand there talking for a few more minutes, catching up a bit before I make my excuses and say I have to go help make sure everything is set for the reception. Before I could walk away though, he grabs my hand and pulls me into a huge hug, stroking my hair before letting me go.

"It really is wonderful to see you again, Hermione" he says, then walks away after a smile.

"Well, well, wasn't that a cosy sight? You two seemed very _close_, Hermione. New fuck buddy love?" I hear a voice from behind me ask. Oh blast.

"Draco, I don't recall seeing you name on the guest list, and I should know as I addressed all of the invitations personally. So what are you doing here? Last time I checked, you and Harry weren't exactly best friends, and Ginny really isn't fond of you, so what made you decide to come here today and risk your neck?" I ask sweetly, trying to hide my surprise at his unexpected appearance.

"Actually, I came here because I knew you'd be here, and for some reason I had wanted to see you, to talk to you. But I see now that I needn't have bothered. How long was it before you jumped into bed with him? Weeks? Days? Hours? You know what, never mind, I really don't want to know" Draco said, a look of disgust and something else on his face. It almost looked like _jealousy_ . . .

"For your information Draco that is the first time I have seen Oliver since my 6th year. I didn't even know he would be here. Another person that showed up although an invitation was not sent. He must be in town this weekend and heard about the wedding and decided to drop by to see Harry again. But really, that's all speculation. I really have no idea why he's here. And really, I don't need a reason; he's an old friend. That's all" I say, anger and resentment coming through my tone.

He looks at me for a moment after I say this, then takes my hand and pulls me to a secluded area, surrounded by trees and flowers, with a bench situated in the middle of the trees. He sits down and urges me to do the same. I don't feel like fighting with him about something so trivial, so I comply and sit.

"Mione, forgive me. It's just, when I saw him hug you like that, so possessively, I got a sudden urge to knock him out, I was so overcome with rage. It seems I can't help but think of you as mine. I've tried, believe me I have. That day in The Leaky Cauldron was one of my attempts. You left before I had a chance to explain, and then I talked myself into thinking that there was nothing I needed to explain anyway. You had made it clear that there was no hope of anything between us, and I was just moving on with my life."

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, before taking my hand in his. He runs his thumb over the back of my hand ever so lightly, but enough to make me shiver. No matter what, he could always get that kind of reaction from me. Sometimes to my dismay.

"But no matter how many women I take home, or how many drinks I have, I just can't seem to get you out of my system. You're like a drug I can't get enough of, Hermione. I'm addicted. I was at the end of my leash when I read about Potter's wedding being this weekend, and I knew you would be here, so I decided to take a chance and show up, hoping we could talk. Like we are now. Do you remember what you told me the last time we talked? About how you wanted things to go back to how they were before?"At my slight nod he continues.

"Well do you think we could try that now? Could we try to be friends, Hermione? I could live with that, just being your friend, as long as I can have you in my life in some way. I understand if you need time to think about this, or if you decide that it would be better if we didn't even try, but please at least think on it. Could you do this for me?" He asks softly, daring to meet my eyes, surprised at what he sees there.

"Of course we can be friend's Draco. It's what I wanted in the first place. Well mabey not originally, but soon I discovered that you're not just the annoying git I always thought you were. It seems you really have changed. Or mabey you were always like this, but never let me see it. Didn't you tell me that once? Well anyway, if you're willing to give it a go, I am too. And may I tell you something Draco? I missed you" I say, almost whisper, and he leans close to hear it.

And for a moment I have a flash back of our night together. My eyes cloud over with desire; I can feel it. My skin begins to tingle, and I don't even need to ask him if he feels it to. He always does. He looks into my eyes, sees the look in them, and starts to lean forward before pulling away and standing up.

"Sorry, that was a slip. I promise it won't happen again. From now on, I am just a good friend of yours. And don't worry about me pushing you to sleep with me again, because I won't. I swear it.

Now how about we go see if the reception has started yet?" he asks and takes my arm and leads me back to the crowd of people. I knew his words should have reassured me, but all I could think about was my disappointment about him not kissing me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author's note:**

Many, many thanks to all of you who have read or reviewed, or in a few cases, both. It really does make me write faster, and longer chapters. This is the longest one yet, I believe.

Now you may think I'm going back and forth with Draco and Hermione too much, but there is a reason behind it, and besides, it has only been a year since Ron's death, and she finds out Draco has really deep feelings for her. Draco Malfoy, the person who tormented her in school and made life hell for her sometimes. The one she punched in their 3rd year. So big adjustment there, too.

But as you see at the end of this chapter, she is beginning to warm up to him...more to come!!

R&R please...

Maria

P.S

Naked Draco equals YUMMY!!!! Had to get that out!!LOL!


	9. Dancing With Myself

**Author's Note: **No, all this time and still not mine…but can I please borrow them Ms. Rowlings? PLEASE?? I promise to take good care of them…

**Dancing With Myself…**

Later that evening, with the wedding reception in full swing, I find myself sitting at the bar watching the couples slow dance. Even Draco is out there, having asked Luna Lovegood to dance with him. I ask the bartender for another drink, and as he places it in front of me, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Oliver! I thought you had left after the ceremony! Please sit down, and would you like a drink?" I offer."Yes, please, fire water on the rocks please", he says to the bartender before sitting and turning towards me.

"To tell you the truth Hermione, its not on chance I happened to be at the wedding. I read about in the _Daily Prophet _and wanted to be there to show my support for Harry. But also, I wanted to come and see you. Its been awhile, since your sixth year, and I've missed you.

"I look at him, knowing I probably have a shocked expression on my face. "Well, Oliver, I had no idea I had left that big of an impression on you. We were hardly close, and you were so far ahead of me. But that's sweet, all the same" I reply, not quite sure how to handle this. I could be wrong, but it sounded like Mr. Wood was harboring a secret infatuation for me… that's just what I needed right now.

"I can well believe it, Hermione, but it's true all the same. There's just something about you that makes you stick out in my mind. And I knew I would always regret it if I didn't try to see you again. I know it sounds crazy, but I would like to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night. We don't have to label it as anything, just two old friends catching up. But it will let us get to know each other better, and then we can see if there might be a future for us…like I hope there is" he said, speaking so fast it was hard for me to keep up with him. He had this boyish excited look on his face, and really, how could I crush his hopes? Plus, you never know what might happen.

"Well, this is all a bit strange and unexpected, but I would be lying if I told you that I was flattered. And tempted. So why not? I'll send an owl round tomorrow to give you my address, alright?" I reply. Then laugh. He was so excited that I had said yes, he stood up quickly with his drink in his hand and accidently splashed it behind him…right in Draco Malfoy's face. If looks could kill….well, Oliver would be dust.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU GIT?" Draco yelled. He looked from Oliver's shocked and apologetic face, to mine. Which, of course, was anything BUT sympathetic. It took all I had not to fall out of my chair laughing. As it was, I felt my face grow red from holding it all in.

"There there, Malfoy. Oliver didn't mean to throw his drink at you. He simply was over excited, and was a bit clumsy" I tell him. He saw the mischievous look in my eyes, and quickly the anger from his face drained away. He turned to Oliver and looked him right in the eyes before picking up my drink from the bar and throwing it at him.

"Oh I am sorry Wood, I simply was over excited. Now if you will excuse us, I do believe its our dance Hermione" he said as he dragged me to the dance floor. I looked back at Oliver and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before Draco swung me around to dance. "What the bloody hell was he so excited for anyway?" Draco asked we settled into the slow dance playing.

"OH…nothing really. I just agreed to go out to lunch with him tomorrow and catch up. It's no big deal. Well, maybe it is to him. But anyway, don't you think this is the most perfect wedding ever?" I ask, trying to change the subject without much hope.

"YOU WHAT? You know that he thinks this is a date don't you? IS It a date? Well?" He asks me, the most incredulous look on his I have ever seen. And trust me, there have been some pretty good ones there before. "

No, Malfoy, it's not a date, and I made that quite clear to him. We're just going to catch up, I swear. And anyway, even if it was a date, that would be no business of yours. Remember the truce we made earlier? Friends. Well as my friend, you should be happy I met an old acquaintance, and that we are going out to lunch. Stop being so clingy for once, and just let me go!" I hiss throw my teeth, not wanting to cause a scene. Right then, the music changes from a slow song to a faster dance song…. 'what is the name of it' I think, right before Malfoy does exactly what I wanted to avoid.

"You want me to let you go? I'll fucking let you go!" he yells before he turns and storms off the dance floor, pushing people out of his way before disappearing into the night. I look around and see everyone staring at me, and just then, the song title hits me. It was 'Dancing with myself' by Billy Idol. How bloody perfect.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_A/N: I know its been far too long since I've written, but I went away to school and didn't have the internet at my apartment, so there wasn't much I could do. I hope this doesn't suck too much. Its been awhile since I wrote anything other then a report. Ugh. Let me know how bad it is, please!_

_Ria_


	10. Perfect Magic

**Perfect Magic**

**Author's Note: ** Here's another one!! Just felt the last chapter was too short. Enjoy.

**Warning: There is content not suitable for anyone 17 and under. PLEASE SKIP THE END IF YOU ARE 17 AND UNDER OR ARE OFFENDED BY GRAPHIC/SEMI GRAPHIC MATERIAL. **(To the rest of you, enjoy;-D )

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Well two can play that game' I thought to myself. I stormed off the dance floor, said goodbye to a surprised Harry and Ginny, and apparated to my flat. I stormed around, muttering to

myself while changing, then sat down and let it all hit me. There where three things I was fairly certain of; Oliver Wood was infatuated with me, Draco was an ass, and I was more

confused then I ever had been before. If you add all of these up, what does it equal? Oh yes, that's right; alcohol.

I sat there on the sofa and conjured a bottle of fire whiskey. I spelled it so it would refill its self should I finish it. And then, I started the binge drinking. I drank for tonight, I drank for the

past, I drank for Dumbledore, Severus, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, Fred, Sirius, and of course, Ron. I drank for Oliver. And, I drank for my guilt. Things never quite turn out the way you expect.

I thought at the end of the war, Ron and I would eventually marry, have children and careers. And yet here I was, all these important people gone from my life, and one of old enemies in

love with me. Oh it was the grandest pity party ever thrown! By the time I finished the bottle, I couldn't see straight. By the time I finished the second, I could no longer move. I lay there,

crying, ashamed of, and yes, disappointed in myself.

I was so preoccupied with my own misery I didn't hear the POP of someone apparating into my flat. One minute I was wallowing in my misery, the next I was being yelled at by Draco.

"DAMN IT ALL WOMAN! What the fuck is the matter with you? I thought we were going to try and turn over a new leaf, and then you tell me to leave you alone! Well? Aren't you even

going to answer me?" he asked.

"DRAAAAACCCOOOO! What're you doin here? I din spectta see you gain. Want some?" I ask, trying to point to the now full again bottle. He looked from me to the bottle and then looked

back at me, and alarmed expression on his face. "How much of that have you had?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "I dunno. It's wonnerful though. Want sommore" I replied, trying to

reach for the bottle again. He, of course, reached it before I could even sit up and threw it across the room, shattering it into a million tiny shards. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?

What in the name of Merlin's beard do you think you're doing? Drinking solves NOTHING!" he yells a me, breathing hard as he comes to sit by me. He pulls me up into a sitting position and

lets me go, only to have to grab me as I fall forward. I start giggling uncontrollably. There was really nothing else I could do. "Oh Draco, really. 'M fine. I feel WONERFUL! I'd feel better if

you fixed my bottle though. Please…I'll be your eter…etern…slave forever" I say, trying my best to look alluring. I'm sure it was a messy sight. "Hermione. First of all, you will not having

anymore to drink. Secondly, I don't want you to be my slave. Thirdly, what the hell caused you to lose all control of your senses and drink your weight in fire whiskey?"

It was like cold water was thrown at me. I sat up straight and looked at him, staring deep into his grey eyes, so familiar to me now. I was surprised at what I saw in them. Concern, anger,

hurt, exhaustion, and yes, love. "Draco, I…I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me, and I know how hard you are trying to be my friend, but…I don't think I can do it. There's always going

to be something I do or say that is going to hurt you, or piss you off, and then we'll be right back here, with me drinking way too much and you coming back and trying to fix things. You're

always going to want more from me then I can give. I think it would just be best if you let me go."

He stared at me for a long while before he said anything. "Don't you think I would have by now if I could? Do you think I LIKE being hurt by you every time I turn around? That I like being

jealous over a man that you are simply friends with because he's taking you out instead of me? I've tried to let you go. It's hopeless. I love you Hermione Granger. Have for years. I know

you still miss Ron. I do. But don't you think it's time for you to move on? He's always going to be in your heart. But there is room for me too, if you just try to let me in. I've been so patient.

Please don't sit there and tell me it's all been for nothing. Please" he begged his voice low and filled with so many suppressed emotions. It hurt me to hear him like this; proud, strong

Draco Malfoy, reduced to groveling at my feet. "Oh, Draco. Please, don't do this. I'm not worth it. Can't you see that? You deserve a woman who would die if she hurt you, not be the

source of that hurt. A woman who would stand proud at your side, not have you at her feet. A woman who is so in love with you that you push all others from her mind, not one who will

always partially belong to a dead man. I just don't think I can ever be that woman" I said, tears running down my face silently.

We sit there and stare at each other, neither sure of what to do or say next. Finally, he takes my face into his hands and wipes my tears away. "I may very well _deserve_ those things. But I

_need _you. It's as simple as that. I could never be happy with another woman. I wouldn't even try. I would rather spend the rest of my days alone then try to find a replacement for you.

Use me, abuse me, and hate me. Just don't send me away again." As he said this, something inside of me broke. I looked at his face, turned down now, which had come to be more

familiar to me then my own, saw the raw pain and anguish, and knew I had to choices. I could either send him away, knowing that if I did, he wouldn't come back, or I could give him a

chance. On one hand, I didn't ever want to put myself into a position to have my heart ripped out again. On the other hand, I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again.

"Okay" I answered. His head shot up in surprise. His eyes searched my own, trying to find a million different answers in me. "What do you mean okay? Okay, you're done with me, you've

had enough, or okay, you'll give me a chance?".

"Okay, I'll give you a chance. Just don't expect too mu…."I started, but was abruptly cut off as he covered my mouth with his own. He was

so gentle, so careful, as he kissed me. Softly he stroked my face as his lips possessed my own. He broke away for a brief moment to look at me again, his eyes a soft glowing silver. He

smiled a little grin, and then swooped back down onto my lips as if he was a starving man feasting on a banquet. Gone were the gentle caresses. In their place were lips and tongue,

demanding entrance into my mouth. His hands were roaming from my arms to my chest and back, pressing me hard against him. He laid me back onto the sofa, pulled my nightgown off of

me, and sat there staring at me. I blushed and turned away from him, trying to cover my breasts with my hands. He pulled my hands away and kissed each. "No, my love, there's no need

to hide from me. You are perfection to me. Plus I _have _already seen it" he said, a bit of his old cocky teasing tone slipping in. I slapped his hands away and sat up. "Draco, please slow

down. There's still more we have to talk about before we go any further." He sighed, but handed me my night gown back. I slipped it back over my head, and then surprised him

by crawling onto his lap so that my legs were across his and my arms were about his neck.

"Well, what is there to talk about? I thought it was a done deal" he said, talking softly into my hair. "Well, there is the matter of what exactly we are going to call this. Are we fuck buddies,

are we dating or do we just have no need for labels? "I asked him, stroking the back of his neck. "Don't ever refer to us as _fuck buddies._ It is vulgar and not what I want with you at all. I

was thinking more along of the lines of dating. I want to shout to the world that Hermione Jane Granger is my girlfriend. Well, I would like a different title, but I won't press my luck" he

said with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I just shook my head at him.

"Alright, dating it is. I just want you to know that I do care a great deal about you, and you already know how

attracted I am to you. I just hope that will be enough" I said, my face buried in his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. "As long as I can hold you like this, it will be enough. Trust me; I love you

enough for both of us. Now, where were we before I was so rudely told to stop….." he asked as he pulled my night gown off of me again. He leaned over and placed me of the sofa, then

covered me with his body. His hands and mouth were everywhere, devouring me, taking my passion higher and higher. At one point I got annoyed with him because I was completely

naked for his enjoyment, but he was still in his suit from the wedding. Digging my hand in the couch, I grabbed my wand and silently cast a spell, and laughed when he stopped what he

had been doing because he was now naked. "Vixen. You will pay dearly for that" he mumbled to me before he grabbed my hands above my head, pinning them there, making me his

captive. His mouth left mine, and travelled down my neck to my breasts, to kiss and lick each. His tongue felt like wet velvet on my nipples, and I groaned when he moved from them. But

that wasn't his final destination. He travelled lower, down my stomach, past my belly button…down, down, down…..and then I screamed. I felt my world unraveling all around me, colors

and lights everywhere. And then he made it happen all over again. I don't like to compare, but as Draco thrust into me, I knew I had never felt this out of control, this wild, this hot for Ron.

What we shared was pure and true, and I would never forget that. But it was the love of childhood. What I faced with Draco was so purely adult, it almost frightened me. Almost.

As he was buried so deep inside of me, he stopped for one moment and looked at me with so much love and passion I nearly wanted to weep. "I love you Mione, and I ALWAYS will". He

began thrusting again, and again, harder and harder. He braced his weight on his elbows and pushed the hair out of my eyes gently cupping my face. I closed my eyes at all of the

emotions and passion I felt. "No, Hermione. I want you to look at me as we come. I want to see it in your eyes and want you to see it in mine."

I opened my eyes wide, staring right back into his. And then….it happened. Together as one, we found our release. It's hard to describe the feeling. It was perfect magic.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: **Haha finally they are together again….and I think that's how they should stay. I think I have only another chapter or two before I end it….let me know what you think please??!!

Ria 


	11. The Sun, In All of Its Glory

**The Sun, In All of Its Glory**

Well reader, as you can assume, I didn't go to dinner with Oliver the next day; I barely made it out of bed for the next 3 days. It seemed that once I opened up to Draco and was honest with him, things improved dramatically. We didn't have stupid arguments or disagreements…we coexisted peacefully and passionately. Oh there was teasing and poking fun of, but I don't remember saying a mean word to him in those beautiful 3 days. Life was wonderful again. We both knew that euphoric feeling wouldn't and couldn't last forever, so instead of dwelling on the past, we made plans for the future.

It was decided that he would move in with me, as I was unwilling to give up my flat, and he would hire a more permanent staff for Malfoy Manor. I remember the conversation we had when we decided this, and he told me he never really liked the old place anyway. Then he hinted at the right woman redoing the whole place . . . digging much?

The only people I told about this sudden move was Harry and Ginny. . .not that I wanted to interrupt their honeymoon, I just didn't want them to pop in one day as they were want to do, and get the surprise of their life to see Draco walking around wearing nothing but a smile. I would laugh, but I believe I was the only one who would.

I was surprised by the response: "About bloody time. Love always, Harry & Ginny". Cheeky buggers. Draco laughed when he read it, and said something like he couldn't agree more or some nonsense. He does like thinking he's always right.

We quickly apparated all of the belongings he would need to my flat, and re-arranged and moved everything about. I went through my things, getting rid of things I felt I no longer needed. I never realized how much of a pack rat I was.

As I was going through an old box marked 'Hogwarts', I stumbled upon a picture taken in 6th year. It was of Harry, Ginny, Ron and I. How young and happy we all looked. But then as I was about to put it in the keep pile, I noticed in there was the shadow of someone in the background. Do you want to know why I love wizard pictures more then muggle pictures? Because you can ask the subjects in the wizard picture to stand aside a bit, of course.

As they (we, I suppose) stepped aside, the shadow became clearer. There, stalking in the corner, was Draco Malfoy, shooting daggers at Ron, and looking longingly at me. Startled, I yell for Draco. "What's wrong love, what do you need?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

"Draco, do you remember this day?" I ask, showing him the picture. I wait for an answer. And wait. And wait. Finally, he looks up at me and stares at me. Clears his throat. "Yes, I do Hermione. That was taken on your 17th birthday. You and 'the gang' were celebrating, and asked Colin Creevey to take a group picture. I never realized I was caught though. You looked so beautiful and happy; I just wanted to pretend for a moment I was part of that day, part of your life."

At that moment, I had a revelation; I loved Draco Malfoy. I couldn't be sure how long I had felt like this, or when it had begun. The only thing I was sure about was that I was hopelessly in love with him. I looked up him, into his silver eyes, so full of love for me.

"Draco, I know I haven't always been . . . nice to you. Or even polite. I know we've had our ups and downs." At the sardonic look he gave me, I gave a sheepish smile and continued. "Ok fine. Usually downs because of me and my over-eager mouth and over-extensive vocabulary. I know I was so lucky to have Ron, to love him and have him love me the same way. After he died, I was sure I would never find that kind of love again. Nor did I feel I deserved to. I felt I would have been content wallowing in my misery for the rest of my life. And perhaps I would have; but I'll never know now. You barged into my life and took over. Whether you realize it or not, that first visit you made to me, to find out if I was alive, pushed me back into myself" I said, pausing here to take a deep breath.

He started to say something, but I knew I had to finish now I might never actually tell him how I felt. "Draco; wait. I have to finish or I'll lose the nerve to. Now, I was angry at you for awhile after that initial visit. I even told myself I hated you and that you were the same slimy git you had always been; you would never and could never change. I realize now that I was covering up my feelings even then. It was far easier to hate you then to admit that you could make me feel again. But feel I did. Powerful emotions. I was forced to deal with these emotions, so then I labled them _desire_. That's when I gave into said emotions and slept with you the first time. I never have regretted that night, although I'm sure it didn't appear that way. I just felt so much, so strongly, and I didn't want to. So I pushed you away. And continued to do so, until the wedding. Or after, I should say. I finally understood my feelings for you, and let myself act on them."

All this time, and it was quite a bit of time, he was just staring at me with a wary expression on his face, as if he could not bring himself to completely believe me. I knew the only way I could convince him was to say those 3 words I had learned to avoid. I stood up and walked over to him, standing close enough to feel his heat seep into me, but not close enough to be actually touching. I gently brushed a stray strand of platinum hair out of his eyes, caressing his cheek as I did so. Here goes . . . everything.

"Draco, that night, you opened my heart to you. I love how you never let me give up, love how you pushed me, challenged me, changed me. I love how you made me feel loved again. I love your strength. Oh Draco, I love . . . you." My eyes were full, but so was my heart. They wouldn't fall, and it wouldn't break.

"Hermione, my Hermione. I've often wondered what I would do, what I would say and feel if I ever heard you say those words. How wrong my wonderings were. Instead of pride or a sense of rightfulness, I feel humble. You have humbled me. I'm not sure if I am the best man for you, or if I am good enough to share your life with you. But I have ceased to care. I love you, and cannot possibly imagine my future without you. It doesn't matter to me if we chose not to label it; if we chose not to legally bind ourselves. Just knowing that I finally have you, all of you, is enough for me. All I need to hear is that you will consent to spend the rest of your days with me."

"Well, , that is a proposal I can agree too. Perhaps one day we will see the need to make it legal, but for now, I couldn't care less. As long as you're here, I'm content" I reply. Once, I had wanted it all; the fancy wedding, white dress, huge reception with all of the respected friends and family, honeymoon in Italy; the works. But that was a lifetime ago. Literally. Those dreams were laid to rest with my Ron, and like him, I would remember them often and fondly, with love. But it was time for new dreams, and new love.

_Once upon a time, there was a girl so much in love with a boy, and he with her. They had a wonderful and bright future planned with each other. But life decided to interfere, and he was taken from her. The boy died, the girl withered alone. She shunned the sun, cursing it for its brightness and life. Until the sun reached out its warm beams to her. Then she basked in the suns glorious love._

_Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman, so much in love with each other. They didn't plan, they didn't assume. They loved, they fought. They lived._

_The End._

_**A/N: **__Many heartfelt thanks to all who have read or reviewed. I know the end has been a long time coming, and I just couldn't stop it from being written tonight. I didn't plan this ending; it came to me, and flowed out of me. It was fate for this story, for these characters. Hope you enjoyed, and until the next story, *Me*_


End file.
